percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Wings: Epilogue
Epilogue Darius Pathetic! Pathetic! Darius threw the chair across the room, narrowly missing the half-dolphin immortals. They all flinched in fear, they knew better to cross Darius when he was angry. The god grit his teeth. He lost to Arman and Nouri, lost half of his Forsaken and the Forsaken he had left were part Dolphin! Darius couldn't even turn them back if he wanted to. Darius was an old forgotten god with little to no followers; which was made even less by his followers turning into part porpoise! "Darius?" One of them, the one that didn't have a snout spoke up. The rest of the Forsaken spoke up in irritation and alarm with a mixture of voices and Dolphin clicks at him "What is it?" Darius asked. "Well, sir-" The Forsaken tried standing up but winced in pain because his legs were half way through the transformation of becoming a tail. "We're in pain- a lot of pain. Could you, maybe, help us? Help ease the pain a little bit? You are a god after all." "You're right. I am a god." Darius agreed. The Forsaken's expression lit up in gratitude. "Oh, thank you-" He cut himself off as Darius summoned his sword out if the darkness. "Darius- sir?" "I will ease your pain alright." Darius slowly ran the blade across his finger, drawing a golden tear from the wound. "I will give you the greatest ease from the pain of life; Death!" ---- Aaira "That boy is back here again?" Candace frowned. "Didn't he just get adopted a week ago?" "Yes he was." The old orphange care taker observed the boy from far away. The family that had adopted him had sent him back; as well as receiving their money back. "That boy- A runner that one. That's the 5th family he has run from." Candace frowned. "He also brings trouble everywhere he goes. Honestly, I don't know why he's here." Aaira simply nodded her head; a sure message that Candace should keep quiet because Aaira wasn't interested. Luckily, Candace got the message. "Well I have to handle some other things. I'll see you later Aaira." "Of course Candace." Aaira waited for the other woman to walk away before rolling her eyes. She eyed the 4 boys and 2 girls in the crowd she was fond of. They were demigods, the way they acted and their ability to find trouble without trying was proof enough for that. They didn't get a lot of demigods on this side of the world. American being the heart of the west and things like that. Most of the children born in a different country were usually children of Hermes; seeing as how he travelled around, though there were a few exceptions. Aidan though- Aaira paid attention to him the most. He was definitely different. He usually had his head in a book or keeping quiet in a corner. He almost faded into the background, almost. He made himself known when someone was in trouble. He wasn't a fighter by any means, he was small and scrawny. He was more like a cat; agile and silent and escaped quickly when things got to loud. Aidan was a runner alright. He was always running away from problems- -but he was always running into trouble as well and more importantly; he always ran back to Aaira. Aaira had been deemed infertile at the age of 23. That's why she created this orphange, so she could at least have the closest thing to children she could have. Aidan however- he was the closest thing to a son she had; could ever have. No matter what, she knew that Aidan would run back to her, always run back home. Aaira walked over to him as he was reading a book. He looked up at her as she reached him. "Yes?" "Nothing." Aaira kissed him on the forehead. "Gods bless thee." She recited, smiling at him once she pulled back. "Come on, it's dinner time." "Okay then." Aidan jumped off the chair and landed on his feet, his movements ever so graceful. He grabbed her hands and Aaira led him back to the dinner room. "Aidan?" "Yes Aunt Aaira?" "Remember this okay? No matter what people call you or tell you are a smart and amazing young boy, so grow up to be the intelligent and amazing young man you're meant to be okay?" "I'll try Aunt Aaira." The young Aidan replied. ---- Aidan ''' He woke up from the dream in the middle of the night, restless from his usually powered up-ness from the night. Bolting straight up from the bed in the motel he and Theresa had rented out. His girlfriend was spawled beside him, her long white blond her spread around the bed. He didn't have a dream about any past lives- or something. This dream was from his past. Aaira. Aidan covered his hands and cried, the second time this day. "Did I become the young man I'm meant to be Aaira?" He cried silently into his hands. Ebony Wings Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Silver Eyes|Next Book--->]] '''Author's Note: The end of book one. This honestly has been fun. If you had read this story till the end, you're awesome- don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Cheers! :D ~Archie For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 13:21, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake) Category:Chapter Page Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon